A Different Side of Sam
by 3Seddie4Ever3
Summary: Sam starts a diary. Shocking, I know. Click to find stuff out :D   Seddie
1. Chapter 1 iStart A Diary

_Friday; December 10, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_Ugh. That sounds so stupid. But the therapist dude (or whoever he is) that my mom is dating suggested I start a diary. It's supposed to keep me from getting detentions. I think it was something about letting all my anger out in the book and not boys' underwear. _

_Anyway, I don't know what to write about. _

_Wait. Yes I do. Since this diary has a key, I can write anything and it'll be safe. My mom's gotten too lazy to pick locks anyway and Melanie never wanted to learn, being the goody-goody she is. What was I saying? Oh yeah. _

_Freddie. I know, I know. Sam Puckett, what in the world is wrong with you? I thought you two hated each other? Well…I've always secretly liked him. _

_The only reason I hurt him is to replace the urge to start hugging him. Hugs aren't good for a Pucketts rep you know. _

_Oh my gosh. _

_"It's hard to make conversation when he's taking my breath away." Taylor Swift always knows what I'm thinking about. _

_Oh I forgot to mention, I'm a big country music fan. _

_Anyway, back to the cuteness that is Freddie Benson. _

_I wanna grow up one day and have my last name be Benson. It's so nubby, but I don't care. It's __**his **__nubby name. 3 _

_Anyway, I have to go to school. Sucks, but hey, it's Friday. TGIF :D_

_One last thing before I go. Freddie Benson 3 __Freddie Benson 3 __Freddie Benson 3 __Freddie Benson 3 __Freddie Benson 3 __Freddie Benson 3 __Freddie Benson 3 __Freddie Benson 3 __Freddie Benson 3 __Freddie Benson 3 __Freddie Benson 3 __Freddie Benson 3 __Fredward Freakin' Benson 3_

_Samantha Benson...Hmmm..._


	2. Chapter 2 Prove You Wrong

**So peeps, uh in that last chapter at the end all you saw were 3's. Yeah, they were SUPPOSED to be hearts. Oh well. Anyway, for this chapter I think I'll do sort of a songfic for the song Prove You Wrong by He Is We. I love He Is We :D **

_Sunday; December 12, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

…_Man I've got to stop saying that..._

_Yeah. Not much happened on Friday, we just had this stupid test. Lucky for us some idiot pulled the fire alarm and caused us to wait outside for TWO WHOLE PERIODS. Boo yah baby! I got to skip math AND science. _

_Bad thing is, now we have a major test on Monday about linear . _

_Remember how I said I like country music? Well I've just found about this band. They're called He Is We. And I LOVE their song prove you wrong. _

_Anyway, I gotta go hop over to Carly's place to rehearse iCarly for later today. _

_See yuh!_

_-Puckett _

_(Insert amazingly pretty heart here) Freddie :)_

It was late by the time they had finished rehearsal. When Sam got home she turned on her laptop and opened a new window. She typed in, "" and in the YouTube search engine she typed "Prove You Wrong by He Is We"

The page loaded and she clicked the first one. She blasted the speakers as loud as they could go. She sat in the comfy beanbag chair and let her mind wander.

**You're the boy with a real nice smile, but a broken heart inside. Give it to a girl, gave it to a girl, and I think she lost her mind.**

Freddie had always loved Carly. But what has he got to show for it? A broken heart, that's what. Carly's crazy for not seeing how awesome he is. But I guess that's good, in a way. At least it gives me a better chance.

**Are you giving up and done? Are you through with all this? Are you tired of the pain? Torn to pieces.**

I hope he's done loving Carly. Cause if he still loves her, all I'm ever gonna be is a she-beast to him.

**Can you let me try? Tell me it's all right, just for one night. Show you how to feel like, what it feels like. To be hugged, to be kissed. Yes I can be that part of you. I'll try my best.**

He should give me a chance. I mean, are we even friends? Or do we just tolerate each others' presence for Carly's sake? If he'd call me anything but a she-beast I might actually be nice back. Okay, maybe not. But still! I can be cute, nice, and lovable when I need to!

_Sam tried to send Freddie a telepathic message. _I swear, Freddie Benson, if you give me a chance I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy.

**I'm the girl, I can make you smile, and I promise to be true. Give it all, give until there's nothing left to lose.**

_Sam still tried to send Freddie a telepathic message. She had a feeling the message was going to the answering machine. _Look Freddie, I know I can be cruel. But hey, I've done nice stuff, right? Like that time I saved you from a mob of girls? Okay fine, I only did it because I was jealous. But I did it for YOU. I'd do anything for you. Anything. I'd attack a shark, I'd wear a freakin' SKIRT, and I'd be nice. Or at least I'd try.

**Don't say you're giving up and done, that you're through with all this. Yeah you're tired of the pain, torn to pieces.**

Please Freddie. If you ever get a chance with Carly, please don't stop being friends with me. _Sam skipped forward to her favorite part of the song. _

**I see that you're breaking, your heart is breaking. Here's my hand if you'll take it, we can make it out, of all this mess. No more stress. I can be that part of you. I'll try my best. Give me your heart, I don't want a piece or a part, I want it all. I want you to fall, just a little bit. Take that leap of faith, if you want to, don't let that broken heart haunt you.**

I know Carly's my friend and all, but she always gets everything. I always have to fight for what I want. I don't want to be in the friendship part of your heart. I want your heart to be mine. Just…Give me a chance.

_Sam had enough of this girly ooey gooey shiz. She promised herself she'd make up for it by giving Gibby a Texas wedgie and by fighting with Freddie for no reason on Monday. _

_It was about 10 PM by the time Sam had finished thinking and she'd finished some of the homework due on Monday. Apparently Pucketts don't like having to repeat a grade. Plus, she kind of wanted Freddie to be proud of her, actually trying. Like that time she read, "The Penny Treasure" _

**Okay, so Sam's a little more passionate than she'd like to be. **

**-3Seddie4Ever3**

_**"All I want for Christmas is youuuuuu." **_


End file.
